Listener
Listener was a mind-reading, female NightWing and Clearsight's best friend at school. She is described as large for her age, with curves that suggest she is a successful hunter, and has teardrop shaped silver scales in the corner of each of her eyes that signify her mind-reading abilities. Listener is portrayed as a cheerful dragonet who is always trying to find her soulmate, though repeatedly failing. She is a self-proclaimed animal rights activist and released the NightWing school's pet scavengers with the help of Clearsight. She and her family believe in living life in the moment without the guidance of prophecies so she asked Clearsight not to tell her anything about her future, unless she and her family would be in danger. At the end of Darkstalker (Legends), Listener and her family flee from the Night Kingdom along with the rest of the tribe to avoid the tyranny of Darkstalker, which most likely ended with the volcanic island. Biography Darkstalker (Legends) Listener first appeared when Clearsight entered the school on her first day. Clearsight immediately started reading into her futures while Listener read her mind. She told Clearsight that she would prefer to live out her life without knowing what was going to happen, then told Clearsight she planned to free the school's scavengers. She and Clearsight become quick friends, however with very conflicting interests. Listener showed her dislike of Whiteout, calling her "Weirdout", and said that she thought Darkstalker was creepy. Listener later appeared to execute her plan of freeing the scavengers. After some difficulty catching them, she and Clearsight went to a beach to free them, where an IceWing scout hiding on the beach ate one of the scavengers. Clearsight assured Listener that she wouldn't tell anyone why they were there before going to tell the queen. Later on, at a party, Listener was thinking of asking out a handsome NightWing named Thoughtful. She was hanging out with Darkstalker, Clearsight, Fathom, and Whiteout when he approached. Clearsight redirected Thoughtful's attention to Whiteout, because of possible futures involving Thoughtful and Whiteout, much to Listener's confusion and dismay. Near the end of the book, when Listener was among the crowd watching Arctic's violent self-disembowelment, Clearsight seeked her out and warned her to take everyone and leave the Night Kingdom for their own safety, in case her plan didn't work. The two exchanged a heartfelt goodbye, then went their separate ways. Darkness of Dragons Moon mentioned Listener as she realized that Clearsight didn't seem to be herself. She then went on about how she read a scroll about her written by Listener describing her friend as being one of the most brilliant NightWings of all time and how no one else was able to send their mind down multiple futures like her. Quotes "A lot of fruit, ... nuts, seeds, and sometimes bits of meat if we roast it for them." "I already know you're crazy, ... When you walked in, you looked around the classroom and immediately categorized every student into 'safe to be friends with' and 'doomed if I talk to them.' What is that about? And just checking-- I'm not in the doomed camp, am I?" "By the Scorching, all right, all right! ... You're one of those! I'll stay as far out of your brain as I can, I promise. I don't want to know ''anything about my future."'' "Nothing! ... Don't you dare!" "My family is superstitious about seers, ... We'd rather be surprised by life than know too much." "I have a secret plan, ... Maybe you know that already. ... I'm going to free the scavengers one day. ... As soon as I figure out the best way to do it." "Because they're sad, ... I can feel it. They don't like being trapped in here. They like being together, but they would rather be free." "Small and muddled but very powerful. I feel it all the time when I'm in here. Poor little things." "Exactly! That was exactly her feeling, ... Their feelings are crazy similar to ours. I need to ask some other mind readers if they've noticed it, too. Or maybe there are scrolls about it in the library. I don't think we've had many captive ones before, so maybe I'm making an awesome new discovery." "Uh-oh, ... Here comes Weirdout. ... She's four, ... but she's with us because whenever someone asks her what two plus two is, she says something like 'Archaeology?' or 'Lavender?' and no one knows what to do with her." "Yes, ... but she's ''super weird."'' It's possible to be both, ... So what was that about? Darkstalker? You ''know him?"'' "He's intense, ... Maybe the smartest dragon in the history of the NightWings. You know he hatched under three full moons? He can read minds ''and see the future. It's a little unsettling. He has a total vibe of knowing way too much about everyone."'' "That's not how it works. There are stations all around the classroom and you're allowed to work on whatever interests you. Then we come together for a group discussion before free outdoor time. There's a schedule on the wall over there." "Here comes your stalker." "I'm just saying. ... You could do better. There are at least two dragons in our classroom who think about you all the time." "That's different, ... And I think it's weird that I can't read Darkstalker's mind. How is he blocking me? I thought that was a skill nobody learned until they were at least seven." "No he ''tells you he's staying out of your head, ... You have no way to know whether he is."'' "Don't tell me anything! ... Don't even look ahead! We're totally destined for each other, so don't you dare tell me we're not!" - To Clearsight about Darkstalker "No! ... I want to live my life like a normal dragon! LA LA LA LA LA." "I'm leaving now, ... Before you make a face I don't want to see and I have to get super mad at you. Don't talk to me until you get your face under control!" "It's not a terrible idea, ... or you wouldn't be letting me do it, because you're just grumbling and not actually trying to stop me." "You wouldn't do that to me." "Quit freaking me out! ... Besides, ... we're not criminals, we're heroes! We're liberating the oppressed! Righting all wrongs! Saving the day!"' "I ''tried to do this through official channels, you know. I talked to Truthfinder-- I mean, if I'' can feel what the scavengers are feeling, surely she can, too. But she totally didn't care! She said it made them fascinating subjects for study, but that we shouldn't overidentify with them, because 'they're not dragons, after all.' No matter how sad or scared or lonely they get, they're still just animals, according to her. 'Big, hairless squirrels who can do a few more tricks than your average monkey.' Isn't that crazy?" "Did you tell him we're doing this tonight?" "Was there some reason it has to be tonight? ... We've been talking about this since the first day I met you, and suddenly you tell me it's go time. Because tonight is the safest time to do it? Is that why?" "Here's the first classroom, ... They're asleep, ... Should we take the whole cage?" "All six of them? From four different classrooms?" "''You would, ... I'm not sure most dragons would risk it. But do you really think scavengers have that much... I don't know, empathy?"'' "I don't care! ... She can expel me if she wants! I don't need school to become an animal rights activist!" "We're going to toss the scavengers in a ''sack?"'' "You're scaring it!" "Stop being annoying! ... We're ''rescuing you! If you escape inside the school, you'll just end up getting eaten tomorrow!"'' "Let's hurry up before someone hears us." "This one still has hope, ... I think she kind of gets the idea that we're rescuing her." "I think it's your creepy sacks, ... They look like something Darkstalker's scary father might drown tigers in." "Darkstalker's dad is ''absolutely scary, ... I ran into him at school once and he demanded directions to the principal's office. His entire head was, like, vibrating with all his thoughts about hating everything and everyone here."'' "Someone's here, ... He just landed at the upper entrance. He's wondering what all the noise in the animal lab is about." "He's just getting to the lab now." "I thought you had a plan!" "All right, all right. ... It's not safe for them in the Night Kingdom. We'll have to hope they can find a scavenger den in the desert somewhere." "No way, ... We drop them as far north as we can, that's all." "I doubt it, ... Their paws would make useless flippers, and they have barely any blubber to keep them afloat. But yeah, let's take them to North Beach and they can fend for themselves from there." "This is so exciting, ... We're really doing it! Clearsight! You're my best friend ever!" "Hey! ... Ouch! Rude! We're your saviors, you stunted gorillas!" "It did, ... Although, sheesh, a little gratitude would have been nice, too. Where's the empathy for their heroic dragon rescuers? I ask you." "Yes, ... I could hear them thinking grumpy thoughts about each other as they swam away." "Better you than me, ... I do not want to explain to my parents what I was doing out here." "Clearsight, ... Listen, I-- I know I told you I don't want to know the future. But if-- if I ever have to evacuate my family-- I mean, if it's a question of saving their lives... if something really, really bad is about to happen... then I guess I do want you to tell me." "Oh, you poor thing, ... living in the palace, eating truffles with the queen, burdened with all these beautiful necklaces." "Really? ... Oooo, I wonder what Thoughtful would like. Sapphires, do you think? Or moonstones. No, you're wearing moonstones-- ''again, I might add. Oh wow, opals!"'' "I guess you're going to meet him tonight anyway. ... He's the dragon I'm going to marry. Fix your face, fix your face!" "I mean one day, after we graduate and I propose. There are a few steps we haven't gotten to yet, but we will!" "Yes! ... ''He said, 'Excuse me, is this the way to the strawberry garden?' and I'' said, 'It certainly is!' and ''he said, 'Thank you' and I'' said. 'Are you going to the jubilee festival tonight?' and ''he said, 'Urgh, I suppose I have to,' and I'' said, 'Cool, see you there!' so, obviously, we are destined to be together forever. Don't you dare tell me otherwise!" Trivia * She, along with Clearsight, Sunny, Smolder, Winter, and Moonwatcher, is one of few dragons to realize how intelligent scavengers really are. * Listener mentions to Clearsight that her family is superstitious about a NightWing's ability to see the future, as she never wants Clearsight to predict her future, and says she will stay far away from her mind. * Listener apparently became a writer as she wrote scrolls about Clearsight's life during the first years of the NightWing Exodus. However, nothing else beyond this piece of information is revealed about her life after Darkstalker (Legends). * It is unknown if she ever met the right dragon Clearsight was trying to find for her; however, she probably kept looking. * It is also unknown if she ever had any dragonets. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing TheListener.jpeg listener.png|By Sahel tumblr_ov2d7csXAd1tupxozo1_1280.png|Listener (front) leading the NightWings away from their kingdom to escape Darkstalker. From the PMV Least Favorite Life 864435.png|Listener by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Listener-705554961 4c5bbb2426d9e98f4ac62086001c6f85.jpg|Listener, by XThedragonrebornX, added by Hibiscus the Rain Silk Hybrid Listener ref.png|Reference by Drachen Hybride thxcanon2.png|Listener missing Clearsight|link=https://www.deviantart.com/skaiagalaxy/art/oh-agape-please-don-t-dissipate-758601016 Listener|Listener (disastrous sweetheart) by Chamops Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Empowered NightWings Listener Category:Deceased